Friends First
by SweetiePie1
Summary: [Finished]Nicole and Adam meet at a club. They become friends, but will they become more?
1. The Meeting

Nicole *** story 

Characters: Edge, Christian, Chris Jericho, Hardyz, Shannon Moore, Shane Helms, Amy Dumas, Trish Stratus, Rey Mysterio, etc. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

***Disclaimer: Don't own anybody unfortunately. Just me, Nicole. Don't sue, I have no money, zip!!! *** 

*Nicole's P.O.V. 

I saw him walk in and instantly knew who he was. Adam Copeland of the WWE, known as Edge. I always watched WWE and saw him. I had friends who thought he was hot and stuff, and of course he was, but there had to be more to him, right? Him and his friends walk over to the bar and order some drinks, then they go sit at a table. As soon as a good song comes on, Matt Hardy takes Amy Dumas to dance with him. Jason Reso (Christian) takes Trish Stratus with him. Adam sits with Jeff Hardy, Shannon Moore, Shane Helms, an unmasked Rey Mysterio, and Chris Irvine (Y2J). Two of my friends notice them and start getting excited. 

"Oh my god! It's Edge and Rey Mysterio and Jeff Hardy!" my friend, Allie yelled. 

"And, Y2J, Shannon Moore and Hurricane!!!" Stephanie says. 

"Guys, calm down." I reply. They stand up and go over to them. Allie walks up to Rey and asks him to dance. 

"Sure," Rey replies nonchalantly. 

Then Stephanie (other friend) asks Shane to dance. He also says yes. That leaves me all alone with Jeff Hardy, Shannon Moore, Chris Irvine, and Adam. 

Adam stands up and offers his hand to me. "Hi, I'm Adam." He says, smiling. 

"Hi, I'm Nicole." I say, trying not to loose my composure. I shake his hand. 

"Here, sit down." Adam offers. 

"No, thats okay. I'm fine." I say. 

"Well, then at least dance with me?" Adam asks, smiling. 

"Um," I start. 'Wait a minute, Adam Copeland just asked me to dance, what am I thinking? I already know my answer!' I think to myself. "Sure." I answer, smiling when he smiles. He leads me out to the dance floor, hand in hand. 

*Adam's P.O.V. 

When me and the guys walked into the club, I just wanted to go home. I was tired and my shoulder was bothering me, and I didn't feel like dancing. Then I saw her. A girl about 20 years old, with brown shoulder-length hair and amazing blue eyes. She was very petite, only about 5'4". She looked very comfortable with her two friends, just sitting and singing along to the music. She was wearing black boots that looked about 4" high, black jeans that flared around her boots and hung low below her belly button, and a silky baby blue halter top that matched her eyes and gave a sneak peek of her firm stomach. 

Me and the guys ordered drinks and sat down. Soon enough, the girl's friends came over and asked Rey and Shane to dance. So, she was left with me, Chris, Jeff, and Shannon, since Matt and Jay took Amy and Trish to dance. I shook her hand and offered her my seat to be polite. She declined it, so I figured maybe she would like to dance so I asked her. She seemed hesitant at first, but said yes. We walked out to the dance floor as P.Diddy and Usher's "I need a girl" came on. 

She started dancing, then I started dancing. Man was she a good dancer! After that song, "Underneath Your Clothes" by Shakira came on. I pulled her close to me and wrapped my arms around her waist. She wrapped her arms around my neck and rested her head on my chest. After the song, we walked back to the table where all of our friends were. They all smiled at us. We sat down and everyone started talking. We learned a lot about each other. At the end of the night we exchanged phone numbers and set up a date for the next weekend. Finally, a nice girl. 

A/N: What do you think? Read and Review. What should happen between Adam and Nicole? Well, hope you like it! 


	2. Good Friends

*Nicole's P.O.V. 

It's been two weeks since Adam and I met and we've become good friends. After we met at the club, we started talking and hanging out. Everyone only sees Adam as this hot guy wrestler, but he's way more. He's a very sweet and smart person. We hang out whenever we can. I've started doing auditions for dancing and singing jobs, and Adam and the guys have been training me for wrestling. I think Adam onyl sees me as a friend but unfortunately, I see him as more. 

"Nic." Allie calls from my door. I get up and answer it, and Allie and Stephanie walk in my house. "So, what's up with you and Adam?" Allie asks with a smile. 

"Nothing, we're just friends." I answer. Stephanie nods and rolls her eyes. 

"Yeah right Nic, we believe you." she jokes. 

"Whatever." Just then my phone rings. "Hello?" I answer. 

"Hey Nickle." a familiar voice says. 

"Hi, Adam. What's up?" 

"Not, much. So what are you up to Sunday through Wednesday?" 

I'm confused. "Why?" I ask. 

"Because I want you to come hang out with me and the guys and see some live shows." He answers casually. 

"Um, I don't know what I'm doing." Allie and Stephanie smile and mouth, 'Nothing' to me. "I guess I could go." 

"Great! I'll be at your house Sunday morning. Talk to you later, beautiful." 

"Bye, Adam, talk to you later." I reply. We hang up and Allie and Stephanie start prying me for information. I explain to them what Adam says and they are excited. 

"This'll be awesome. You guys can get closer than you already are!" Allie exclaims. 

"Yeah." I answer, smiling. 'Me and Adam together for four days. I only have three days to decide what to bring with me and what to say to Adam.' 

Then, me, Allie, and Steph sat down to watch Smackdown! and Adam. 

*Adam's P.O.V. 

When I first met Nicole, I thought that she was a really hot girl. With her amazing sparkling blue eyes, and her great smile, not to mention her awesome body. But, when I really got to know her I realized that there was much more to her. She was smart and funny and a real sweetheart. Then, it hit me, I'm in love with her. That's what made me do what I did next. I called her and asked her to come visit me for four days. Thankfully, she agreed. Now, I've just got to wait four days to tell her how I really feel. 'Oh, boy.' 

A/N: What do you think? Does it suck? Is it good? R&R please!!! I'm lonley!!! :( !!! LOL, please tell me what you think!!! Nic***


	3. Reunion, and Jealousy Flares

CHAPTER 3

*Nicole's P.O.V. 

"Adam!" I yelled when I saw him waiting for me at the airport. He ran up to me and hugged me tightly. I hugged him back. When we pulled away, he kissed me on the forehead.

"So what's up angel?" He asked me. He had nicknamed me Angel and Devil, since he said I could be both. I shook my head. He grabbed my bag in one hand, and wrapped the other arm around my shoulders. I put my arm around his waist as we walked to his car to go to the arena to see everyone. 

*Adam's P.O.V.

When I saw Nicole again, I felt butterflies in my stomach. I know it sounds stupid, but that's how I felt. We hugged and then went to my car. I drove us to the arena, when we got there, the first person we saw was Jeff.

"Hey, Nic. Wassup?" Jeff said, hugging Nicole and offering her some skittles. She grabbed a handful and started eating them, handing me or Jeff the orange ones. 

"Not much. I'm just hanging with my buddy here." Nicole said, smiling at me. I smiled back. "I'm gonna go find Amy and Trish. I'll talk to you both later. Okay?" I nodded and so did Jeff.

Once she was gone Jeff asked, "So when are you gonna tell her, man?" I shrugged. He had been hassling me about confessing my feelings to Nicole for nearly two weeks. 

"When I'm ready." I replied. "I don't even know if she feels the same."

"Want me to ask?" A voice from behind me asked. It was Stacy Keibler.

"Hey Stace." Jeff and I greeted. "I think you should." Jeff said. I smacked him and turned to Stacy.

"Don't worry about it, Stace. I'll tell her when I'm ready."

"If that ever happens." 

"JEFF!!!" I yelled, chasing him around the parking lot. He ran away, into the building. I followed him, until I saw Nicole chatting with Chris Irvine. For some reason it bugged me. Nicole waved and smiled. I forced a smile and continued chasing after Jeff. 'Don't think about, Adam.' I commanded myself. I finally gave up on Jeff, and went to my locker room. Ironically, that's where Jeff was hiding. We play-fought until we got bored and decided to go eat. When we got to the cafeteria, I saw something that made my heart and jaw drop to the floor. 

A/N: What did Adam see? Any guesses? Tell me what you think and maybe I'll add your idea to the next chapter!!! R&R pleeze!!! :)


	4. What's going on here?

CHAPTER 4 

*Adam's P.O.V.

My jaw dropped to the floor when I walked into the cafeteria with Jeff. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Chris and Nicole,.......... KISSING? "Oh my god!" I whispered. Jeff looked as shocked as me. We didn't know Chris liked Nicole. I suddenly realized I was moving, towards Nicole and Chris. By now they had pulled apart. Nicole said something to Chris and he nodded and smiled. I could only guess what they were talking about. 

When I got to the table they were sitting at, Chris looked up at me and smiled a little. I wasn't looking at him, though, I was looking at Nicole. She wasn't making eye contact with me. Instead, she looked at Jeff, who gave her a questioning look. I felt like knocking Chris out, but luckily, I didn't.

"So what's up?" Jeff asked, breaking the ice.

"Nuttin much." Chris answered, smiling.

'God I wanna knock those teeth in.' I thought to myself. I looked at Jeff, and he could tell how pissed I was. Thankfully, he helped me out.

"Chris, come here, I wanna talk to you for a minute." Jeff said. Chris nodded and got up and followed Jeff out of the cafeteria. Nicole sat on the bench looking at her root beer, and I stood, still seething. 

"Adam, you can sit if you want." Nicole said, quietly. I sat down, and looked at Nicole. She finally looked at me. "Are you okay?" she asked. 

"Fine." I answered sharply, making her jump. She just looked back down, suddenly fascinated with her sneakers. Just then, thankfully, Stacy, Trish, and Amy walked over to us. 

"Nic," Trish started. "Come here for a minute." Nicole looked at me and got up, walking with her friends. I watched her walk away, and then I got up, looking for Chris.

"How could he?" I asked myself.

"How could who?" I heard someone ask. I turned around to see Jason (Reso) walking up to me. "What's wrong, man?" He questioned. I shrugged. "Don't play dumb with me, Adam. I know you." I explained the whole situation to him and he told me that he'd get answers for me. 

"I hope so." I told him, hoping that there was a reasonable explanation for why one of my best friends and the girl I was in love with were kissing each other. "I really hope so, Jay."

*Nicole's P.O.V.

After I left Jeff and Adam talking in the parking lot, I went looking for Trish, Amy, or Stacy. Instead, I found Chris. I gave him a hug and we started talking. While we were talking, we saw Jeff come running past us, and then, seconds later, Adam came looking for him. I saw him and smiled. He smiled back, but it looked like a fake smile. He seemed upset, but I couldn't tell why. 

"You hungry?" Chris asked, shaking me out of my daze. I nodded and we went to the cafeteria for a snack. Chris bought me a root beer and some Doritos, while he got a sandwich and a coke. 

"Thans, C.J." I said, using Chris' nickname. 

"Welcome. So, Nic whats up?" 

"I dunno. Not much I guess, you?"

"I don't know. I'm okay." Chris answered, I could tell he was lying.

"What's really up, Chris?" 

"Well, there's this girl I like, and I don't know if she likes me back." He explained. "And, the problem is that one of my friends also kinda likes her."

"Oh, who's this girl?" I asked. "Someone I know?" He nodded. "Trish, Stacy, Amy, Torrie?" He shook his head 'no'. "Who then?"

He then leaned in and kissed me on the lips. I was shocked. "Good enough hint?" He asked.

"I'm flattered, Chris, but........"

He cut me off by saying, "Don't worry about it. If you don't feel the same that's cool. I just wanted to tell you."

I leaned in and whispered in his ear. "It's not exactly that, but I kinda have feelings for Adam. I'm sorry." He nodded. I suddenly thought of something. "Wait a minute, who's the other guy that likes me?" Chris smirked and shook his head. As I started to laugh, I looked behind Chris, and saw........ Adam. 

A/N: Whassup, everyone? You guys like? Thanx for reviewing, everyone. I liked the idea of Nicole and Chris kissing, so I used it. But, there were other good ones. Sorry I didn't use them. Hope you guys like this, I'll know if you review!!! LOL :) Nicole *** 


	5. The Argument and the Night in Shining Ar...

CHAPTER 5

*Adam's P.O.V.

When Jay and I got back to my locker room, and I was pissed. I punched the wall. My temper tantrum was interrupted a minute or two later with a knock on the door. Jay answered it. Jeff walked in, then behind him....... Chris. 

"Hey guys. What's up?" Chris asked, smiling. I glared at him and he backed away. I heard him whisper to Jay,"What's wrong with him?" Jay just shrugged. 

"Guys." I said, breaking my silence. "I wanna change, please go?" The guys got up and walked out. Jay looked at me one more time, with sympathy before he left the room. I sighed and sat down on the couch. I picked up a letter from my bag that Nicole had wrote. It basically said how happy she was to be my friend. 'What crap.' I thought. 'Friends don't matter, lovers do.'

*Nicole's P.O.V.

After I talked to my girls, I went in search of Adam, to explain Chris' kiss. "Chris likes me, but I like Adam, but does Adam like me?" I asked myself. "Chris said that he liked a girl that one of his friends like. Is Adam the friend?" I continued asking myself questions until I almost walked into two blonde Canadians and the sweet multi-colored Southerner, that had quickly became one of my best friends. 

"Hey Nickie." Jay greeted, hugging me. "What's up?"

"Not much, just looking for someone." I replied.

"Adam?" Jeff questioned. I looked at him and nodded slightly, taking notice of the weird look in Chris' blue eyes. Jealousy? 

"Chris, can I talk to you?" I asked. Chris nodded and led me down the hall. When we arrived in a deserted part of the hallway, I sat on the floor Indian Style, while Chris sat and stretched his legs. We were awkwardly silent for a few minutes. 

Breaking our silence, Chris asked, "So what did you wanna talk about?"

"Um, I just wanted to make sure you're not mad at me. Because of before and all. I didn't wanna hurt you, and I just felt bad." 

"It's cool." Chris answered. "You can't help it if your heart leads you to Adam. I just needed to tell you the truth." 

I nodded. "Thanks, Chris. You're an awesome friend." I stood up and hugged him. Then I said good-bye and walked to Adam's locker room and knocked on the door. 

"What?" I heard Adam's voice ask.

"Adam, it's me can I come in?" I asked. The next thing I knew, the door opened. "Hi." I said. Adam moved the left a little so I could get into the room. I walked in and looked around. There were things that looked like they had been thrown across the room. 

"Sit, if you want." Adam said. I sat, and he sat across from me.

"Adam, are you mad at me?" I asked getting to the point. He seemingly ignored me and stood up, turning his back to me. 

"Nicole, do you like Jericho?" He asked. He turned around and looked at me. His face was solemn and I couldn't read his eyes like usual.

"What?" I asked. 

"Come on, your not Stone Cold, give it up. Do you or do you not the Chris?" 

"Adam, Chris is just a friend. I don't think of him that way. I've never even thought of what it would be like to date Chris. Why do care suddenly?"

Again, Adam ignored me. "Then why did you kiss him?"

'Oh god he saw.' I thought. "That wasn't anything, Adam. And why do you care? It's not like you own me or anything." Adam got mad and clenched up his fists. I watched as his knuckles turned white. 

"Your right, I don't own you, do what you want. See how much I care." Adam walked closer to me and he stared down at me locking eyes. I could read his eyes now. His eyes were full anger and yet, at the same time, saddness. 

"Adam, what is your problem? You seem jealous." 

"I'm not jealous. I could care less what you do." Adam looked away, like he didn't want to see me. I granted his wish and slowly turned around, walking out of the room. As soon as he was out of sight, I let my tears flow, crying like a little baby.

All I could think of when I hurried back to my dressing room was Adam saying, 'I could care less what you do.' How could he? What kind of friend was he? How could I have cared for him? As I was thinking to myself, I wasn't watching where I was going, and I walked into someone.

"I'm sorry." I apologized quickly, not looking up.

"Nic?" I heard a familiar voice asked. I looked up to see Chris staring back at me. Concern evident in his gorgeous blue eyes. "Are you alright?" he asked, noticing that I had been crying. I wanted to say yes and just go home and cry, all alone. But instead, I didn't. I shook my head 'no' and I started crying more. Chris pulled me close and held on to me. He got my things for me and brought me back to the hotel to get some rest. Little did we know that Adam saw the whole thing. 

A/N: Well, how is it? Good, bad, stupid? Let me know. Please be nice, though. I'd like input. What to change what to keep the same. Who should Nicole end up with? Adam or Chris? R&R please!!! :) Nicole ***


	6. Realization & A Choice

CHAPTER 6

*Nicole's P.O.V.

Chris helped me feel better. He brought me back to the hotel and he calmed me down. When I finally was calm again, Chris asked the inevitable question:

"What happened?"

I explained everything and I started crying more. Chris just held me while I cried. That was when I realized how safe I felt with Chris. I used to feel that safe with Adam, until today. After I explained what was going, and I was calm again, Chris laid me down in bed and kissed me on my forehead.

"Night, sweetheart." He said.

"Chris?"

"Yeah?"

"Stay here. Please?" I asked. He nodded and climbed into the other bed in the room. He turned off the light and whispered.

"Sweet dreams, babe."

"You too, Chrissy." I soon drifted off to sleep.

*Adams' P.O.V.

"God! First they kiss, then they're hugging! What the else can happen?!" I asked. I was pacing in my locker room, while Jay listened intently from the couch. "How they hell did this all happen?" I asked.

Jay just listened. "So how exactly did your argument start?"

"She came in here and started talking and then somehow Chris came up and I brought up the kiss and then we were yelling at each other." I explained. "I said something about not caring what she does. How they hell did this happen?" I repeated. "God, they kissed! I wanna knock that stupid son of a........."

Finally, Jay interrupted me. "Ok, Adam I've heard enough! You don't own Nicole. She is a grown woman and she can do what she wants. I don't know exactly what the hell had happened today, but from what I hear, you've been a huge JACKASS!!!" 

I nodded. I knew he was right. "I know Jay, but it still pisses me off! Chris knows how I feel about her."

"Wait a minute Ad, you never actually said how you felt about Nicole, everyone just figured it out and you never know, maybe Chris cares about her too?" 

"I don't know."

"Adam, I'm gonna say this once, so you better listen. Go APOLOGIZE!"

I nodded and left the room. I walked down the hallway towards Nicole's dressing room, but stopped when I heard a sniffle. It was Nicole, and once again, she was in Chris's arms! 'I made her cry.' I thought to myself. 'And Chris is gonna get to make her feel better.' I felt my anger rising and instead of causing another scene, I just walked back to my locker room, pissed as hell. 

When I got there, Jay was gone. "Son of a bitch!!!" I yelled. All I wanted to do was hit Chris, knock him out. "Wait a minute," I said out loud, "What the hell is wrong with me? I'm going crazy!!! Dammit!" I yelled. I grabbed my bags and started getting my stuff together to go home. 'This is all so fucked up. The girl I love and one of my best friends are in each other's arms right now, and it's all my fault.'

*Nicole's P.O.V.

I slept peacefully for a couple of hours, but then I had a horrible dream. It was me and Adam, and our fight kept playing over and over. He kept saying, 'I don't care what you do.' Over and over again then right before I woke up he said, 'I hate you.' It scared me and I woke up, sweaty and scared.

Chris heard me get up and he came over to me. He hugged me and calmed me down. "Are you okay now, Nickie?" he asked, with concern. Even in the dark, I could see his blue eyes staring at me, worried for me.

"I'm okay now Chris. Thank you." He leaned down and gave me and hug and a kiss on the cheek. We just laid like that for a while, until Chris pulled back and went to go back to his bed. "Chris wait." I said.

"What is it? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, but I wanted to say thank you for taking care of me, you didn't have to."

"Yes I did. You were upset, and like I told you before, I care about you. I don't ever want to see you hurt." I smiled in the dark, and I could see Chris smile back at me. I hugged him again, this time not letting go.

"Chris, will stay here with me?"

"I already am."

"No, I mean here. With me."

"Are you sure?" He asked. I nodded. He climbed into the bed and I turned to face him. He wrapped his arms around me and I snuggled closely to him, not wanting to let go.

A/N: What do you think? I've had lots of people tell me to put Adam and Nicole together, but I decided to make this turn in the story. Maybe we'll change it in the end? I dunno :). R&R and tell me what you think!!! :) Nicole 


	7. Rejection

CHAPTER 7

*Nicole's P.O.V.

I woke up the next morning I woke up, forgetting what had happened the night before. Then I felt arms wrapped around my waist. I turned aroun and saw Chris watching me. "How long have you been awake?"

"I dunno. A while." He answered smiling. 

"And you didn't wake me because....."

"Because you looked so cute." He said with a smile. I just stared into his eyes. Blue and mischievious. "What?" He asked noticing that I was staring.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." I answered. 

"Anyway, about me and you. What are we? And what about you and Adam?" He asked, curious. 

"Um, well me and Adam haven't talked since our fight. And I care about you Chris, but I don't know yet. I hope you're not mad."

He shook his head. "Don't worry, I'm not. If you don't know yet, you don't know. I can't make your decision for you. I can wait, but not forever."

"I know. I'm sorry Chris. But I will tell you." He nodded and we both got up and got ready to go to the arena.

*Adam's P.O.V.

I went back to my hotel and went to sleep after I saw Nicole and Chris. I couldn't think about what it was doing to me. "I need to tell her how I feel, before Chris does." I told myself. I went to sleep telling myself that I would tell her the next day at the arena. 

I woke up the next day and took a shower and got dressed. I drove to the arena and met up with Jeff and Jay. We talked for awhile, until we saw Nicole and Chris show up. They walked into the arena and Nicole hugged Jeff and Jay. Jeff whispered something in her ear and she shrugged. She looked at me and gave a small smile, then her and Chris went to his locker room. 

"So Ad, you gonna tell her or what?" Jay asked. 

"I think I'm gonna. If I don't I'm gonna lose her forever."

I looked at Jeff and he just shrugged. 

"Jeff what do you think I should do?" I asked with curiosity. 

"I dunno Adam. Do what you think is right. But first you gotta get her to talk to you." I nodded in agreement. Then Jay mentioned something about his wife Denise, and we started talking about that.

About twenty minutes later, Chris left his locker room. He walked past us and smiled. We smiled back. I saw my chance and said goodbye to Jay and Jeff and went to the locker room Chris had just left. 

I knocked on the door, and waited. After a minute, Nicole answered. She gasped when she saw me. I noticed how her blue eyes flashed. "Adam." She said so quietly, I almost didn't hear her.

"Can I come in?" I asked. She slightly hesitated, then nodded and moved to the side to let me in. I walked in a turned to face her.

"What's up?" She asked, looking me in the eye. She had to look up and I had to look down, since she is a foot shorter than me.

"Well, I really wanted to apologize. I was an ass, and it was stupid. Jay made me realize how stupid I sounded. I don't own you and I shouldn't have acted like I did. I'm so sorry, Nic. I hope you can forgive me." I looked at her and from her eyes, I could tell she believed me. 

"Well Adam, I accept your apology, but I wanted to know, why did you care that Chris kissed me?" 

"Well Nic. Because I care about you. Not just as a friend, but...... well," I stopped myself and just decided to do what I should've done a long time ago, I went in to kiss her. Then, she did the one thing I thought she'd never do.

"Adam I'm sorry." She said as she pushed me away. "I can't. I'm..... I'm.... with Chris now. I'm sorry." Then she left the room. 

A/N: What do you guys think? Hmm.... good, bad. Well thanx for the reviews. I gotta go watch Raw now buh bye!!! :) Nicole ***


	8. Happy, or Not?

CHAPTER 8

*Nicole's P.O.V.

When Chris and I got to the hotel, we saw Jay, Jeff and Adam. I said hi to Jay and Jeff and I gave Adam a little smile. I couldn't bring myself to hug him. After we all talked for a few minutes, Chris and I went to the locker room. I turned on the radio and listened to whatever was on, while reading a book. Chris decided to get in the shower since he wanted to for a run. While he was in the shower, I started thinking about everything. I laid down on the couch and thought. 

First I meet Adam and I instantly fall for him. Then, Chris kisses me and tells me he understands if I don't feel the same. Then Adam gets jealous and we fight. Then Chris is there to save me. He makes me feel better. And he didn't do it to get me to like him. He did it because that's who he is. I was deep in thought when Chris came out of the shower. He walked over to me and waved a hand in front of my face. 

"Earth to Nic." He said smiling. I looked up and smiled. He turned around and grabbed a white tank top and threw it on. While he did his hair I knew that I had to make me decision. 

I looked at Chris, his gorgeous blond hair, his amazing blue eyes. He was strong and handsome and a sweet guy. He looked at me through the mirror and smiled. I smiled back.

Then there was Adam. He was tall, about 6'4". His long, curly blond hair. His intense eyes. He looked at me and sent chills up in my spine. But that fight. He said that he didn't care. 

I knew I had to make my decision and I knew what it was. When Chris finished his hair, he turned around. "You like?" He asked. I nodded and smiled. "Good." He answered. He sat down to slip his sneakers on and I sat next to him.

"Chris, look at me." I said. He looked at me, our eyes locked. I got up my nerve and I leaned in and kissed him. It was a soft sweet kiss, I pulled away and looked at him.

"What was that for?" He asked with a smile. 

"I made my decision." I answered.

"Good." He leaned in to kiss me. "It is me right?" I laughed and smacked him. He took my face in his hands and pulled me closer to him. He gently started to kiss me. As the kiss deepend, he wrapped his arms around my waist and he started rubbing my sides. I put one hand on his face and one on his chest. He continued to deepen the kiss, gently opening my mouth with his toungue. He intertwined our toungues. We kissed for a couple minutes, pulling away when we were out of breath. 

"Wow." I said. Chris nodded and hugged me. He got up and grabbed a water bottle to take on his run with him. I stood up and walked up to him, so I was standing in front of him. 

"So are we 'together'?" he asked using finger quotes. I nodded and stood on my tip-toes, kissing him again. "Good." He answered and kissed me on the cheek, slowly leaving the room. 

I sat down and started reading again, until someone knocked on the door. I got up and answered the door. To my surprise it was... Adam. I let him in and he apologized. I accepted it. I still wanted to be his friend. Then he did something that I had wanted him to do since I had met him. He tried to kiss me. I knew I couldn't kiss him. So I told him the truth. Then I left the room. I walked past Jeff and Jay, and I went to talk to Stacy, Trish, and Amy.

*Adam's P.O.V.

Her and Chris, together? I looked around the locker room Nicole had left me alone in. "He got to her first." I told myself. 

"Who?" I turned around to see Jay and Jeff standing behind me. "We just saw Nicole walk out of here. What happened?"

"Her and Chris are together." I said. I noticed Jeff smile. "What's so funny Hardy?" I asked, infuriated that he found this funny. 

"Nothing Ad, chill. It's just.... nothing." He answered. 

"DAMN IT!" I yelled. Jeff and Jay jumped. "What's so fucking funny about the girl I'm in love with and one of my former best friends together!?"

Jeff got right in my face and yelled back. "You are! If you hadn't been such a dick, then she wouldn't have run to Chris! You can't blame either one of them for you being an idiot!" 

Jay separated us. "Guys chill. Jeff's right Adam. You let jealousy and pride get in the way of you being with the girl you love. If Chris makes her happy, then you should be happy for her!" Jay looked me in the eyes and I knew he was right. 

We all left the locker room and separated. I went to be alone. But when I got where I thought I would be alone, I was proven wrong. Outside, sitting on the ground by himself, with his head in his hands was.....Chris. 

A/N: Ooohhh, what's wrong with Chris? Hmm.... R&R and tell me what you think!!! Thanx for the reviews so far. *** I have to say 1 thing: SCHOOL'S OVER TOMORROW!!! Except for the damn finals! Oh well, LOL. Thanx everyone!!! :) Nickie***


	9. Friends Again, and the New Guy?

CHAPTER 9 *Adam's P.O.V. "Chris?" I questioned. He looked up, shocked that anyone had found him. "Adam, hey I didn't know you were talking to me." "Yeah Chris I'm sorry about that. But are you okay?" He shrugged and looked away. "Wanna tell me about it? Is it Nicole? Or...." "You." Chris replied. "Me?" I asked aloud. "Yeah, you." "I don't understand." I admitted, confused. "Well, that sucks huh?" He laughed and looked away. 'Damn him. Now I have to know what's bothering him.' I thought. *Nicole's P.OV. "So, you and Chris are together?" Trish asked. I nodded and Trish, Stacy, Amy, and Torrie smiled. "I knew it would happen sooner or later." Stacy replied. "No you didn't." Torrie answered. "You thought she would end up with Adam." "Oh yeah." Stacy giggled. "Sorry Nic, it's just that you guys seemed so close and stuff. Nicole frowned. "Yeah, we DID, didn't we?" "If it makes you feel better, Nic I thought you would end up with skittles sooner or later." Amy said, smiling. "Jeff? No way. He's just a friend. (A/N: Idiot LOL) I couldn't see him as any more than that." The girls continued talking until there was a knock on the door. Torrie answered it. She talked at the door for awhile then answered, "Come in." I looked up and saw one of my best friends, Billy at the door. "Billy!" I exclaimed, hugging him. "Hey Nic what's up?" He replied smiling. "Not much. What are you doing here?" "Came to visit a buddy." I looked at him, knowing he was lying. "Ok, and get some advice on Steph." I nodded. "Okay. Actually Bill, how long are you staying?" "A couple days, maybe. Why?" "Cause, I was gonna leave in like two days anyway. Boy, do I have stuff to tell you." He laughed and we turned to leave. Before we got out the door, I heard four people clear their throats. I turned around. "Billy," I said pulling him back in the room. This is Amy, Stacy, Trish and Torrie who you met." They all shook hands and we left. *Adam's P.O.V. "Come on Chris, tell me what's wrong." "You really wanna know?" "Yeah." I replied. "Fine, first of all, I'm pissed at you." He stopped, noticing my confused look. "Adam, for the past two days you've been a dick to me. I know you probably hate me for what happened with Nicole and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kissed her in the first place. I've liked her for awhile and I thought of that as my chance. I'm sorry she picked me, I never expected it. I apologized after I kissed her because I thought she was gonna pick you. Now, I know you like her and I didn't mean to hurt you. I feel bad for making you mad. You're one of my best friends and I don't want to lose you as a friend. So I'm sorry." Chris breathed a sigh of relief. "Man, do you love her?" I asked. He nodded. "I do." "Then I'm happy for you." We hugged and went back inside the arena. When we got to Chris's locker room, we saw Nicole walking away from us, down the hall with a blond guy. He had his arm around her shoulders. Chris and I exchanged confused glances. "Who the hell was that?" Chris asked. I shrugged. 'This can't be good.' I thought to myself. A/N: ??? You like? Sorry about not updating in awhile. Comp. problems. All better now. Hope you liked! R&R as alwayz!!! :) Nickie*** 


	10. Thinking of Another

CHAPTER 10

*Nicole's P.O.V. 

Billy and I went out to McDonalds to eat and we just talked. "So you got a guy?" He asked.

I looked up from my food and smiled. "Maybe."

"Is it Adam?" I shook my head. "Then who?"

"Chris." I answered. He smiled. 

"Ok, happy?" I nodded and we went back to eating and making small talk. 

A half hour later, we went back to the hotel. We went to my room to talk about his problems more. I opened the door and went in. I was shocked at who was inside: Chris and Adam, together. 

*Adam's P.O.V.

"Chris, chill." I advised, not wanting him to have to lose Nicole the way I'd lost her. "How about we ask Amy and Trish and them who he is?"

He nodded and we went to ask. "He's a friend from home." Amy replied. Her best friend's boyfriend, why?"

"Just wondering." Chris answered. Amy nodded.

"Uh huh."

"Anyway, Aimz, we're gonna go to the hotel, talk to you later." I interrupted.

"Later guys." Amy said, with a smile. "By the way, I'm glad you guys are talking again."

We nodded and left. We drove to the hotel and went to Chris and Nicole's room and ordered movies to watch. We ordered 'The Ring' and and 'The Matrix.'

"So, Adam, you really aren't mad about Nicole, right?" I shook my head. "Good because, I don't know... nevermind."

"What?" I asked.

"I just wanted to make sure."

"Okay." We went back to watching the movie until we heard someone come in the room.

*Nicole's P.O.V.

"Adam, Chris?" I choked out, surprised. 

"Yeah." Chris replied.

"Nic, we talked it all out and we're friends again, cool?" I nodded and hugged Adam, then sat down by Chris.

"Guys this is Billy. Billy this is Chris, and Adam." They all shook hands. 

"Well, Nic I'm going to bed, so I'll see you tomorrow?" Billy asked. I nodded and hugged him and he left.

"Um, I'm gonna go too." Adam announced.

"You don't have to." I told him.

"Yeah man it's cool." Chris assured.

"No it's okay." Adam said, He waved to Chris and hugged me.

After Adam left, Chris looked at me. "Did we scare them away? It's only seven and they went to bed?"

I laughed. "So what? It's me and you now."

Chris smiled. "Ok, I can live with that." I leaned in to kiss him and he moved back. "Hold that thought."

"Ok...", I laid down on the bed and waited for Chris to do what he needed to do. He took the phone and went into the bathroom. He came out a minute or two later.

"Ok. Where were we?" He asked as he kissed me. He deepend the kiss, sliding his toungue in mouth. He massaged my toungue with his as he gently pushed me back on the bed. He slowly climbed over me as we continued to kiss. He slid his hands up the back of my shirt as I tangled my fingers in his long blonde hair. He slowly began to pull my shirt over my head when there was a knock on the door. "Damnit."

I laughed as he got up and went to the door. He reappeared, seconds later with food. "What's this?" I asked.

"I was hungry." He replied.

"Well, I already ate so, have fun." I said getting up.

"Where you going?" Chris asked.

"To take a shower." I replied, going in the bathroom. I came out thirty minutes later, to find Chris asleep on the bed. I tip-toed over to him and sat next to him.

I looked at him and smiled. I kissed him softly on the cheek and then I started to get up.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked, eyes still closed. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me down next to him.

"I was going to put my hair up." I replied.

"Don't, I like it down." He answered, kissing my neck softly. I turned around to face him. He kissed me again, this time on the lips. He slowly positioned himself over top of me, so we were looking each other in the eyes. He softly kissed me again, letting his hands slide up and down my sides, inside my white tank top. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me. He pulled back and looked at me. "Nic, do you want to?"

I looked at him and smiled. "Yes, I do Chris. I love you."

"I love you too baby." He replied kissing me again. He slowly lifted my shirt above my head and I did the same with his. We continued kissing as he removed my pajama pants and then his jeans. He then, gently made love to me. He knew how memorable I wanted my first time to be and that's what he wanted to do, make it memorable.

Yet, no matter how memorable it was, after we were done, I looked at Chris looking so peaceful, sleeping next to me, and all I could think about was... Adam. 

A/N: Good? Do you guys like it? I'm not good at the whole 'intimate moments.' Hope you liked it! :) Nicole***


	11. What the hell is wrong with me'

Chapter 11

*Adam's P.O.V.

When I left Nicole and Chris's room, I couldn't think about anything but Nicole. "She's with Chris." I kept telling myself. But, it felt so good to hear her talk to me and hug me again. I love her. But the question I kept asking myself was, "Does she love me too?" No, she can't, she's with Chris. After what I said to her, I'm lucky she's she still talking to me. 

I laid down and went to sleep, thinking about Nicole and Chris and my feelings for her.

*Nicole's P.O.V.

I laid in bed, and all I could think of was Adam. 'Snap out of it!' I told myself. I'm with Chris and I love him, but why can't I stop thinking about Adam? Chris tightening his grip on my waist snapped me out of my thoughts. 

"Hey." He whispered. I rolled over and looked at him.

"Hey, what are you doing awake?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I should ask you the same question."

I smiled. "I don't know, couldn't sleep."

"Ok. But we have to go to Smackdown! tomorrow, so you might wanna sleep." Chris advised. I nodded and turned around and fell asleep.

*~*~*~*~*

The next morning, Chris and I got up and took our showers, then left for the arena. I wore dark blue cargo pants, a light blue T-shirt, and blue vans sneakers. I left my wet hair down. Chris smiled at me. "You look beautiful." I smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

When we got to the arena, we saw Adam, Jeff, and Jay talking. We walked to them and started talking. I kept looking over at Adam, and every time I looked at him, he was looking back. 'Stop it!' I ordered myself. 'You can't be looking at Adam when you have Chris.' 

"Nicole!" I turned around to see who called me. It was Trish and Stacy. I gave Chris a kiss on the cheek and walked to them.

"What's up?" I asked.

"You're leaving tomorrow, right?" Trish asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm going back with Billy. I have to get back to school."

"It's gonna weird leaving Chris though, right?" Stacy asked. I nodded and we kept walking.

"Girl, you should get a job here." Trish commented. I looked at her and raised my eyebrows.

"She's right." Stacy agreed. "You love it, and you've been working out in the ring. That'd be so cool, you'd be with us and Chris all the time."

"Yeah." I agreed, with a fake smile. 'How come I'm not happy about the idea of having more time with my boyfriend?' I asked myself. 'Maybe because the other person I'm in love with is here also?'

"Hey babe, you there?" Chris asked, waving his hand in my face.

"Huh, oh sorry." I replied. "I just spaced out." I added with a laugh.

"Yeah, I have some bad news."

"What is it, Chris?" I asked.

"Billy's gotta leave today, well tonight. And he wants to know if you wanna leave with him so you don't have to go by yourself."

"Oh, um..." I looked at Chris and knew he didn't want me to leave, but part of me wanted to go. "I guess, so I don't have to go by myself."

Chris looked down. "Ok. I'll go tell him." He walked away. 

"Chris, wait up." I called. He stopped. I ran to him. "Please don't be mad." I pleaded. He shook his head.

"I'm not, I'm just gonna miss you."

"I'm gonna miss you too." I said as I hugged him. We went to go find Billy, to tell him I was going to leave with him. We walked past Adam, and I could tell he knew and looked as upset as Chris.

I walked quietly, hand and hand with Chris, and all I was thinking about was how much I would miss Adam. 'What the hell is wrong with me?'

*Adam's P.O.V.

I was talking to the guys when I heard Nicole's friend, Billy say that he was leaving today. Nicole was planning on going home with him, so that meant she was leaving today. 'Man I'm going to miss her.' Was all I could think about. 

Her and Chris walked past me on their way to go talk to Billy. Chris looked upset, but then of course he would, his girlfriend is leaving. I knew that Chris was upset and I felt bad for him, but all I could think of was how much I would miss Nicole when she was gone. 'What the hell is wrong with me?'

A/N: How is it? So, Chris or Adam? R&R and tell me please!!! Thanx for the reviewz so far!!! :) Nicole***


	12. The Kiss

CHAPTER 12

*Nicole's P.O.V.

"Hey Bill." I said as Chris and I walked up to him. "I'm gonna go with you today." 

He nodded. "Ok, I'm gonna leave a little later. Maybe about... 7?" I nodded. "Ok I'm gonna go back to the hotel and get my things, I'll grab yours too and then come back." He hugged me and left.

When Chris and I were alone, he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close to him. He looked down and kissed me. "I love you Nic." He said, smiling. I looked at him.

'What the hell is wrong with me?' I asked. 'I'm with Chris and I care about him so much, but then there's Adam. Why can't I stop thinking about Adam?' I looked back up at him. "I love you too Chris." I replied. He kissed me again.

"When you leave, I'm gonna call you everyday and..." Chris continued to talk as I stared off into space, thinking. "Hello, babe you there?" He questioned, waving his hand in front of my face. I nodded and looked at him.

"Sorry, what were you saying?"

"Just telling you how I was gonna call you everday and I'll come visit you and you can come back here and visit me." I nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, sounds great." I replied. "Um... Chris I'll be right back ok?" He nodded and kissed me.

"I'm gonna go find Jeff and Jay and Adam." He told me. 'Adam.' I nodded and we went our separate ways. 

I walked down the hallway until I saw someone coming towards me. "Nic." The person called. I smiled and waved. "I heard your leaving me."

"Yup skittles, sorry." I replied. Jeff smiled.

"You okay?" He asked. I looked at him and nodded. "I don't believe you, your a bad liar." He replied.

"I don't know, I'm just confused and everything is weird." I answered. 

"Adam and Chris?" Jeff guessed. I nodded. "Ok, well do you want my advice?" 

"Sure. Enlighten me." I joked. I sat down on the floor and Jeff sat next to me.

"Ok, the best advice I can give you is to follow your heart. Don't think about it or anything else. If you sit and think about it, it's only going to get more complicated." I looked at him.

"Yeah, but my heart isn't helping me right now. I can't decide. I mean they are two different people and they each have things about them..." Jeff cut me off. 

"You're thinking. It just gets harder if you sit there and analyze it. When it's the right time, your heart will tell you. Maybe you're not ready to decide yet. There's a reason you don't know. Just give it time and you'll know without a doubt who's right for you." I looked at Jeff and smiled.

"Thank you, Jeff." I said, standing up. I hugged him and smiled. "I'm gonna go find..."

"Amy, Trish, and Stacy. Yeah, I know" He said, laughing. He hugged me again and walked away. "Love you, Nickie." He called over his shoulder.

"Love you too Jeffy." I replied. I walked down the hall, looking for the Divas locker room. Instead, I stopped at the door before the Divas. I knocked and smiled when a tall blonde Canadian opened the door. 

*Adam's P.O.V.

After Chris and Nicole walked past me, I decided to go back to my locker room. I was looking through my bags when I found a letter Nicole had wrote to me. It was right after we met and we had started talking on the phone. One day, I had gotten a letter in the mail and it was from her. I opened it and found a letter and a poem inside. 

Adam, 

Hey, it's Nicole. I just wanted to get to talk to my good buddy. LOL, I missed hanging out with you, but I know how busy you've been. One day, I have to come visit you on the road. It seems like so much fun. You have to help me train. But, I guess I'll just talk to you later or see you. I just wanted to say hi and tell you how happy I am that we met. Fate, huh? I meet you and in one day we become great friends. Ok, Well I'll talk to you later. Love ya, Nicole:) :) P.S. I wrote this poem, hope you like it. XOXO

Adam picked up the poem and read it quietly to himself. 

__

*Friendship:

I wonder what friendship really is,

Having someone you can truly trust?

I wonder what a true friend is,

Having someone when no one must?

A best friend is someone to count on

They're there when they don't have to be

Someone I can totally count on,

Someone alwayz there for me

Friends are like family, 

No one else compares

When you have a true friend

It's something very rare

You feel so lucky to have someone so special,

Someone not everyone can have

It's fun and cool,

So very rare

To have someone so special

A friendship, a best friend

Adam smiled and reread the poem over and over again until he heard a knock on the door. He opened it and was surprised at who he found.

*Nicole's P.O.V.

'What am I doing?' I asked myself as I stood in front of him. He smiled and moved out of the way, letting me in the room. I walked in and sat down. 

"So, what's up?" He asked.

"Not much, Adam how about you?" He shook his head. We sat in silence for awhile until Adam spoke. 

"I'm gonna miss you, Nic."

"I'm gonna miss you too, Adam." I hugged him and looked up, staring into his eyes. 'What's wrong with me? I can't be here with Adam, I need to be with Chris.' As much as I knew I shouldn't have done what I did next, I did it anyway. I leaned in and softly kissed Adam. To my surprise, he kissed me back. 'I shouldn't be doing this.' I reminded myself. 'I love Chris, or do I?'

A/N: ???? You peoplez like? Hope you do thankz for the reviewz so far. Um... the poemz mine, so if you like it, let me know!!! R&R and lataz! :) Nicole***


	13. Truth comes out

CHAPTER 13

*Adam's P.O.V.

I pulled away from Nicole. "Um... Nic?" She looked at me. "We probably shouldn't have done that."

"I know." Nicole replied, quietly. We stood in silence until someone knocked on the locker room door. 

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Trish and Amy." I opened the door and they walked in. "Nic, um... we have some good news." Trish said, smiling. Amy just looked at me weird.

"What kind of news?" Nicole asked.

Amy smiled. "Well, we talked to Steve and Eric and they said, if you were willing, then they would love to sign you."

"What? But, I..."

"You don't have to, it's just a thought." Trish explained.

"Ok, I'll think about it. Unfortunately, I have to leave soon. But, I'll get back to you guys in, a week?" Nicole smiled. Amy and Trish nodded and hugged her.

"Girl, we'll call you whenever we can." Amy told her. Trish nodded and they left the room.

"Nic before you go, I just want to apologize again for getting so jealous of you and Chris. It was none of my business and I shouldn't have acted like I did." I apologized. She smiled. 

"Adam, I forgive you. I couldn't stay mad at you." 

"I'm glad because, you're with Chris and your happy and that's all I want." I replied. She looked down.

"I wouldn't be so sure." She mumbled.

"Wouldn't be so sure about what?" I asked. 

"Look Adam, honestly my feelings have been kind of mixed up lately. That's why I kissed you. I'm trying to straighten things out." She confessed.

"Ok, well I hope it helped." I said, smiling.

"I'll figure everything out." She assured. She softly kissed me on the cheek and left the room.

"Maybe there's hope for us after all." I said aloud. "Wait, what the hell's my problem? She's with Chris and he's my friend. I can't be doing this."

*Nicole's P.O.V.

After I left Adam's locker room, I heard someone calling me. I turned and saw Chris coming up to me. "Hey Nic, what were doing in Adam's room?" He asked curiously.

"Just saying goodbye." I lied. I hadn't even said goodbye to Adam.

"Ok, well since your leaving soon, I want you to come here for a sec." He smiled and grabbed my hand, leading me into his locker room.

I sat down on the couch and waited while he went through his bag. He took something out and put it behind his back. He walked over to me and sat down. I smiled. "Um... Chris, what do you have?" I asked.

He showed me what he had in his hand. It was a long box. He opened it to reveal a necklace. The necklace was silver and it had a heart on it. On the heart was mine and Chris's initials. 'Look how sweet he is, I can't tell him that I might be in love with his best friend.'

"Do you like it?" he questioned.

"It's beautiful." I replied. "I love it, but Chris why would you spend all this money on me?"

"Because I love you." He answered, kissing me. I kissed him back, then pulled away, ignoring his questioning look. He was about to say something when there was a knock on the door.

I opened it and said hey to Billy. He told me we were going to leave in an hour. I nodded and he left. I turned back to Chris, who looked upset and confused.

"Nic are you okay?" He asked. I nodded. "Ok, because you seem like something, or someone is bothering you." 

"No." I replied. "What would be bothering me?"

"Adam." He answered. I gasped.

"Why would Adam be bothering me?" 

"I don't know, but you came out of his locker room and you seemed upset. Did something happen in there?" He asked, his blue eyes questioning.

I looked down. 'I can't tell him. It would crush him. I can't do that.' "No." I replied looking up.

"I don't believe you." He answered. "Look me in the eyes." I looked up at him and met his eyes. I could tell that he had an idea of what had happened.

"Chris, I don't know what your talking about. Nothing happened. Why, what do you think happened?" I looked him in his eyes.

"I honestly don't know, but you always act different around Adam. And, I know he had and probably still does have feelings for you." He took a deep breath. "And I know you had feelings for him before, maybe you do now."

I could hear the sadness in his voice. As much as I wanted to tell him the truth, I didn't think I could. "Chris..." I started. He raised his hand and cut me off.

"Nic, as much as I love you, I'm not stupid. I know how Adam feels about you and it's obvious you feel the same." He stood up and ran his hands through his hair. "I can't do this."

"Do what?" I questioned, already knowing the answer.

"This, us. I can't be with you when your in love with him. I know you care about me, but you don't love me. You love Adam." I looked up at him, tears in my eyes. 

"Chris, I... I'm sorry." I stood up and wiped my eyes. I hugged Chris and kissed him softly on the lips. " I hope you don't hate me."

"Never." He replied. "I hope you and Adam are happy together."

"Thank you, Chris. But, I don't think I'm going to jump to him. I need to go home and straighten my thoughts out." I smiled at him and picked up my things. I gave him one more hug and left. I turned around. "I really do love you Chris." He nodded and smiled.

Bily saw me walking towards him. He stood up and looked around. "Where's Chris?"

"Long story, I'll explain it later." He nodded and we packed up the car and left.

A/N: Ok, so how's that? The Adam fanz should be happy, lol. I have a couple more chapz left and then I think I'm gonna end it. I hope you guys liked it so far and I hope you continue liking it. R&R PLEEZE! :) Nicole***


	14. Job Offer

CHAPTER 14

*Nicole's P.O.V.

It's been almost a week since I left. Chris and I spoke on the phone once, but it was weird. We're good friends still. He said that Adam didn't know we'd broken up. 'I wonder if he cares, I wonder if he'd be happy that me and Chris broke up?' Then phone ringing shook me out of my thoughts.

"Hello?" I questioned.

"Nicole, it's Eric Bischoff." The voice replied.

"Hi." I answered. "Can I help you?"

"I'd like to ask you about joining the Raw roster. I've seen some of your ring work and I think you'd be a big asset to Raw." He answered.

"Well, I've been thinking about it." I replied truthfully. I guess if you'd really like to have me on Raw, I'd love to."

"Great. I'd like you to be here, tomorrow if you can make it. I'd like to get you trained and ready in a couple weeks. So, will we be seeing you tomorrow?" He asked hopefully. 

"Yes, Eric I'll be there." I replied. We hung up and I called Amy and Trish. I explained what happened and they were excited. I had told them about Chris and me and they had been supportive, telling me to do what I had to do when I was ready. I explained that I would be seeing them tomorrow and we hung up. 

I went upstairs and packed my things up and got them ready. After that, I sat at the kitchen table trying to decide how to tell Adam about my feelings. I took out a pen and a piece of paper and just started writing. I wrote out a poem that explained my feelings for Adam. I stuck it in and envelope and put the envelope in my bag. 

I was about to go to bed when my phone rang. I picked it up. "Hello?" I questioned.

"Hey Nic." A voice answered. 

"Oh hey skittles." I said cheerfully.

"So, I heard you decided to come here, huh?" He asked.

"Yeah Trish, Amy, and Eric Bischoff all seem to think it's an amazing idea. And, I've always wanted to be a wrestler, so why not start now?"

"That's a good point and it'll be awesome to have you here. But, I have a question..."

"Let me guess, what happened with me and Chris?" I answered for him.

"Well, yeah." He replied.

"I did what you told me and followed my heart. And as much as I cared about Chris, I love Adam. I just hope he feels the same."

"He does trust me. We were all just confused about what was going on. Adam doesn't really suspect anything though." Jeff confirmed.

"Good, I wanna surprise him tomorrow. So, don't tell him. I told Amy and Trish not to, too." 

"I won't tell him. He's gonna be shocked and excited at once." Jeff said, excitedly. "I can't wait to see his face."

"Me too." Nicole agreed, smiling. They continued talking until Nicole decided to go to sleep. Right before she fell asleep, she whispered, "I love you Adam, tomorrow I hope you will feel the same." And then she went to sleep. 

A/N: That waz a short chappy. Ok, the next chap'z the last one. I have my other Criez for Help story and I just wrote a songfic, so I want to work on them. But, I had fun writing this and I hope you guys enjoyed it! R&R PLEEZE!!! :)Nicole***


	15. You

CHAPTER 15

*Adam's P.O.V.

It had been a week since Nicole had left and I'd missed her like crazy. But, I was having other problems. Amy and Trish were acting weird, and so was Chris. I tried to ignore it but it was weird. It was like they knew something I didn't. Finally I asked Jay if he knew what was going on.

"Adam man, I have no clue." Jay answered. I nodded and went to find someone else. When I was walking down the hall, I saw Jeff.

"Hey Jeff, do you know why everyone's been acting weird?" I asked him. He looked around nervously and looked back at me. 

"Um... no man, why would I know?" He answered.

"Jeff, don't play dumb with me." I told him. I was about to question him more when I heard a voice call my name. I turned around and was shocked at who it was.

*Nicole's P.O.V.

I woke up the next morning and quickly got ready for my flight. I got everything together and went to the airport. When I got the off the plane, Trish, Amy, and Stacy picked me up and we went to the arena.

I went to my meeting with Eric and signed my contract. "It should be great working with you, Nicole." He said shaking my hand.

I nodded. "The same with you, Eric." I smiled and left the office. I walked down the hallway, but stopped at who I saw.

"Adam." I called down the hallway. He turned around and was shocked. 

"Nic?" He questioned. I nodded. He walked to me and hugged me. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I work here now." I replied. He hugged me again.

"That's so great." He answered. I smiled at him and softly pulled his face to mine, kissing him. He kissed back. "Wow. What was that for?" He asked afterwards.

I pulled my poem out of my bag and handed it to him. "Read it and tell me what you think." I told him, walking away. 'Let's just hope he likes it.' I told myself.

*Adam's P.O.V.

Nicole shocked me. She appears here and tells me she works here now, then she kisses me, now she gives me a poem? I leaned against the wall as I opened the envelope and took the poem out. I unfolded it and read it to myself:

You 

My world 

My everything 

My dream 

My nightmare 

*~*~*~*~* 

That's what you are 

You make me feel good 

You make me feel bad 

You ignite me with a fire I've never felt B4 

I love you 

I hate you 

I need you 

I feel you 

*~*~*~*~* 

My world 

My everything 

My dream 

My nightmare 

*~*~*~*~* 

YOU

I smiled and went to find Nicole.

*Nicole's P.O.V.

I sat in the cafeteria, thinking to myself. All of a sudden I felt someone grab my arm. They whirled my around and kissed me. I pulled away and looked up at them, realizing that it was Adam. "You like the poem?" I asked.

He smiled and kissed me again. "I loved it, just like I love you." He told me before kissing me again.

'Well,' I thought to myself. 'I guess being friends first does work.'

The End!

A/N: Well that waz it. What'd you think? R&R and tell me please. And look for more of Criez for Help and my new songfic up soon! Thankz sooo sooo much for reading the story I appreciate it alot!!! XOXO :)Nicole***


End file.
